This invention relates generally to surgical tool designed to be used with a complementary irrigation system. More particularly, this invention relates generally to a relatively small surgical tool especially suited for micro surgical procedures and/or pediatric surgical procedures.
The present invention relates in one aspect to an irrigation surgical tool system including a motorized handpiece, a tool removably insertable therein, a console including a peristaltic pump rotor and a tube set including a cassette mountable on the console for coaction with the rotor to supply irrigation liquid to the tool. The invention relates in another aspect to a tool having a rotating inner tube within a fixed outer tube. An irrigation liquid passage between the tubes communicates with the inner tube and thence through tissue working windows in the inner and outer tubes with a surgical site for alternately supplying irrigation liquid to the surgical site and removing, by entrainment, of debris from the surgical site by means of suction in the inner tube.
Further objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with apparatus of this general type upon reading the following description and inspecting the accompanying drawings.